


My King

by SmallFlame



Series: Blaze [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFlame/pseuds/SmallFlame
Summary: Ren and Ryuji are captured in King Kamoshida's Castle, and things don't happen as they should.  In fact it goes horribly wrong.
Series: Blaze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	My King

"Hey wake up!!! Get out of here!!"

Ryuji yelled desperately at Ren from across the cell they were stuck in. All around them were shadows led by the pervert King himself, Kamoshida. Crowding them like hungry wolves, ready for dinner.

Beads of sweat started to form and trickle down Ren's face, his eyes fluttering open. He winced in pain from being slammed into the wall by the shadows guards. There was a small opening where he could make his escape, the shadows were strong but they were also slow. But...

"Ryuji I'm not gonna leave you!" His voice was shaky but he stood his ground. All he was trying to do was get to school on time! Sojiro was really gonna let him have it today.

"Shut up, scum!" Kamoshida yelled, smacking Ryuji across the face at his outburst. Sending him to the floor with a large bruise on his cheek.

"Guards, restrain the one with glasses! He lost his chance to escape, his reward for stupidity is getting to watch what we do to his poor choice of friend!"

Immediately the shadows swarmed Ren and shoved him against the wall again, this time keeping him there with their spears. Ren yelled out in defiance and tried to fight them off, but it was no use. They were much too big, and way stronger than he was.

Kamoshida towered over Ryuji, his gold eyes shining devishly in the shadows. Ryuji whimpered and backed up against the wall, holding his cheek with one hand, tears welling up quickly. He always talked and acted tough, but when it came down to it, he was just as scared as ever. He gulped, staring up at Kamoshida with fearful eyes. 

"I....I don't wanna die!!" Ryuji winced, hating what effect this asshole had on him. His voice was shakey and weak, sounding like a child who was lost, separated from his mother.

At this, Kamoshida laughed heartily and jeered at the blonde haired boy. He jabbed his foot into stomach and kept it there for a bit. Ryuji yelped in surprise.

"Kill you?" He laughed, a cheshire grin forming on his face. "Ohhhhh I'm not gonna kill ya Sakamoto! No, I'm gonna have some fun first! We'll see how I feel after!"

Removing his foot, Kamoshida grabbed Ryuji's wrists and yanked them above his head, locking them in the handcuffs that were attached to the wall. Ryuji grimaced as his hands were restrained, getting a sinking pit in his stomach at whatever Kamoshida was planning. 

The older man reached for the zipper on Ryuji's pants, who blushed furiously and instinctively raised his leg to kick the pervert right in the chin.

-BAM!- the kick connected and sent Kamoshida stumbling back

"Hey!!! Back the fuck off!! G-get away from me!" What the hell was he doing?! Was Kamoshida really this depraved?!

The teacher grabbed his chin and growled, glaring daggers at the rebellious teen who DARE lay a hand on he, King Kamoshida! He snapped his fingers, and without a word one of the shadows raised its blade to Ren's neck. A small amount of blood trickled down staining the white part of his shirt. Ryuji paled, his eyes getting wide, mouth drying up while beads of sweat were forming all over his body.

"Here's how its going to go, Sakamoto! You behave like a good little boy, and your friend here gets to keep his head!" He grinned evilly, manipulating the situation perfectly. Absolutely drunk on power, relishing the control he had over the two teens. It was a drug he couldn't get enough of.

Tears overflowed and freely streamed down Ryuji's face. He looked at Ren their eyes meeting with mutual understanding. He gulped and turned to Kamoshida with fear plastered all over his face.

"Ok!!! OK don't hurt him! Please..."

God sounded so pathetic, but he was scared shitless. This guy was supposed to be a teacher but in reality he was a no good, disgusting pervert. If there was a reward for Shittiest Teacher Alive, he'd win it no contest. 

A dark laugh erupted from Kamoshida's throat as he walked toward Ryuji, his left hand gripping his hard to ignore bulge. His other hand lurched forward to grab a fistful of blonde hair, making Ryuji cry out and grimace. He strained and pulled, trying to get away, but it was no use. There was no way he would be able to get out of this one.

Kamoshida released his cock from its pink prison and shoved it at his prisoner's face, rubbing it all over his lips. Ryuji audibly whined and clamped his mouth shut, trying so desperately to turn his head away, but Kamoshitty was holding him steady without signs of budging. Oh God this was so gross! Never in his life did he want to see another man's penis, let alone Kamoshida's!! His feet kicked against the ground in protest, he felt so weak and powerless. His body seemed so small compared to Kamoshida's larger frame.

The pervert snorted and grabbed Ryuji's nostrils shut. The brat was gonna open up sooner or later, he was getting tired of waiting. Kamoshida glared at the struggling boy and growled, his voice deep and malicious. 

"Suck me off Ryuji, or your friend dies. Remmeber?" Venom was dripping from every word.

He really hated hearing Kamoshida say his name, it felt dirty and wrong coming from King Perv. His thoughts were blurring together however, as he was quickly running out of air, god this couldn't be happening!!! He didn't want this but he couldn't let the death of his new friend be on his hands! Why did this have to happen?? Ryuji clenched his eyes shut and relented, opening his mouth to gasp for air. But as soon as his lips parted, Kamoshida shoved his length in, forcing its way down his throat. The feeling and invasion was so vile he wanted to barf. 

"Mmmpfhh!!!" He gagged, his jaw stretching to fit the pervert's throbbing dick in his mouth. He so badly wanted to rip this fucker to shreds but he had enough braincells to know not to do that, especially with Ren's life in his hands. Kamoshida grabbed both sides of Ryuji's head and started thrusting, tossing his head back to moan in delight.

"Oo~oh Ryuji you're a natural at this! How many boys did you suck off at school, hmmm?" His voice was so drunk off pleasure, it almost sounded like he was slurring his words as he fucked Ryuji's face.

The boy clenched his eyes shut as the tears continued to fall, crimson red overtaking the pale color of his cheeks. Ryuji was a virign, he hadn't even kissed a girl yet! There was no way he would have even thought about doing any degrading acts with anyone! Let alone boys! 

Ryuji's eyes shot open as he began to taste something salty coating his throat, and began to kick wildly again. There's no way, no way he would swallow anything of Kamoshida's!!!

In turn, Kamoshida purred and looked down at the boy with fake sympathy, slowing down the thrusts for just a moment.

"Oh no no! None of that, you little SHIT!" 

He brought his leg up only to slam it right down violently onto Ryuji's bad leg, breaking it once again. Ryuji let out a horrible muffled scream around the invading dick in his mouth, and fully began sobbing. The energy and fight he had left in him quickly vanished, his body slumped against the wall defeated.

"RYUJI!!" Ren screamed out in panic. This wasn't good...this REALLY wasn't good. The shadow guards held him tightly in place, leaving him unable to help his friend. All he could do was watch in horror as Kamoshida continued to violate the blonde haired boy.

Breaking his leg and watching the spark of rebellion fade from Ryuji's eyes gave Kamoshida such a extreme rush, he came right then and there, spilling his fluids into his mouth. The teacher moaned lustfully and held Ryuji's head in place against his groin, making small thrusts as if to empty of all it, down to the last drop.

Ryuji gagged, desperately not wanting to have this pervert's fluids in him, but the pain in his leg sent him a cruel reminder. He squinted his eyes shut again and began to gulp it down. It was so slimy and gross, he was afraid the taste wouldn't go away after this was done....if it would ever be done at all. The thought that he might never leave this hellhole made him cry again. It couldn't end like this! It just couldn't!

"Lookit that! You swallowed all on your own Sakamoto! I didn't even have to command you to do it! You actually like this, don't you scum?!"

Kamoshida's words were harsh and untrue, but still stung Ryuji to the core. He strained trying to swallow it all, and once Kamoshida finally pulled out, he hacked it up onto the dungeon floor while also gasping for air.

"N-no...no! I hate....this! And I hate you!!!" He sputtered between coughs, giving King Pervert a death glare, a spark reigniting in his soul.

"You're a garbage teacher, with a shitty haircut! You belong in fucking jail you monster!" 

At this, Kamoshida balled up his first and struck Ryuji right in the eye, knocking his head back into the stone wall behind him with a resounding -THUNK!-

Ryuji yelped in pain and winced, his vision fogging up at a rapid pace. Damn, that guy could punch! It only makes sense since he did make a career out of smacking volleyballs around a court. If only he could smack him around for a change...now that would be nice.

Kamoshida gave Ryuji a dark look, his cheshire cat grin nowhere to be found. He slowly placed his foot on Ryuji's unbroken leg, causing him to immediately tense up.

"Are you begging me to break your other leg? Is that it? If you keep pushing me I'll break every God damn bone in your God damn worthless body you hear me?!"

He pressed down on Ryuji's leg ever so slightly, making him yell out in pain and desperation. The blonde hair boy breathed in and out in quick succession, dread written all across his face.

"No don't!! Don't!! Don't break my other leg! Please...don't."

Kamoshida smirked with satisfaction and removed his foot. He proceeded to kneel down and remove Ryuji's pants and underwear roughly, disregarding the pain of the broken leg. Ryuji blushed and yelled as he did so, now fully exposed in front of this asshole teacher...and Ren.

Kamoshida shook his head mockingly and chuckled to himself. "What do you know Sakamoto. Small and weak, just like you! How fitting!" 

Ryuji blushed harder and turned his head away. His stomach twisted against itself and his heart rate increased. This was really gonna happen... Kamoshida was gonna fuck him for real...and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He jolted upward suddenly as he felt Kamoshida position himself behind him, between his back and the wall. His length settling right below his ass, and his hands grasping his thighs.

"Wh-what what are you doing?!" It was a stupid question, but Ryuji was just so taken aback his brain farted for a second.

Kamoshida clicked his tongue to his teeth and gestured over to Ren, his perverted grin returning. Ryuji swore he saw drool trickle from his bottom lip.

"Why, giving your friend over there a good show! Make sure to put on your best performance Ryuji"

At that, he violently thrusted upward and into Ryuji's tight and unprepared hole, forcing its way in one way or another. Blood leaking out and down the invading shaft.  
Ryuji holwed in unmeasurable agony, tossing his head from side to side tears bursting from his eyes. From across the cell Ren stared in horror at the display before him, tears of his own pouring down his face. This was so awful...but he couldn't look away. Ryuji's pale body was bruised and broken, welts of red and blue staining his ivory skin, not to mention currently being fucked to high hell from behind. He watched as Ryuji bounced up and down on Kamoshida's dick, while Ryuji's own member was moving with the flow.

"Ahhhnn it hurts! Shit- it hurts!!!" Ryuji wept, this torment wrecking his body 10 times over. He was being fucked against his will, suffering through a pain that was on near equal ground of getting his leg broken...again! By the same guy!!! 

The sounds of their skin slapping against eachother was sickening, and he didn't even want to think of what this assault was doing to his insides. Kamoshida never let up once, his thrusts were so violent and savage that they struck the deepest and most sensitive spots everytime, moaning like a crazed animal in heat.

"A-ah Aaah nngg!!!" Ryuji mewled, panting with his mouth agape. He definitely 100 percent hated all of this but his body was betraying him bit by bit. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, no way could he look Ren in the eye while he was getting fucked out of his mind.

He felt Kamoshida's grip on his left thigh leave, only for it to grasp his own neglected penis, quickly pumping it with furious speed. Ryuji gasped in surprise, his good eye flinging open.

"Don't- don't touch meeeeAHHHNN!!" 

Oh how it felt so good....which made him feel so disgusting. His member was twitching and growing in Kamoshida's hand. His ass was being violated so cruelly by Kamoshida's dick. Ryuji panted with each thrust, not knowing how much longer he could take this. He wasn't certain how his face looked to Ren right now, but one thing was for sure. The raven haired boy was glued to the scene before him, his own dick twitching in his pants. 

"Looks like your friend likes what he sees Sakamoto! Let's invite him over shall we?" With a snap of his fingers the shadow guards yanked Ren away from the wall, cuffing his hands behind his back and removing his lower garments in one fell swoop. Before Ren could yell and object, they shoved him forward into Ryuji's open mouth.

Both boys moaned deeply, Ren blushing a intense crimson as Ryuji sucked him off without question. He felt his hips move of their own volition and began humping his friend's face. Ryuji was quickly losing track of himself and his surroundings. His holes were full and getting fucked by his friend a teacher he hated. His mind and body were like a volcano, and sooner rather than later, he and everyone around him exploded. 

Kamoshida grunted as he released himself in Ryuji's rear, the hot white liquid coating his insides. Ryuji himself came and spurted up and onto his chest, while Ren finished last into Ryuji's mouth, who swallowed it all absent-mindedly. He didn't feel like himself anymore, and it was a scary sensation. His entire body quivered from the rough pounding and he collapsed back onto Kamoshida. 

Ren stumbled back, embarrassed and ashamed of his actions, tears welling up and fogging his glasses. 

"Ryuji I'm so sorry, I didn't-I didn't-"

"Oh but you did. Yet another thing to add to your criminal record!"

Kamoshida taunted him as he removed himself from behind Ryuji, his dick slipping out from his abused hole, semen and blood mixing together. Ryuji's eye was barely open, it felt like it was being weighed down by an invisible force. Kamoshida was talking but he couldn't hear any of it. 

The last thing he felt before passing out was a strong gust of wind whoosing around the dungeon, along with blue fire raging all around him. A demon's eyes formed in the fires of hell, staring down deep into his very soul.

Then, there was darkness.

\- 

A strong breath of air rushed through Ryuji's lungs as he shot upward, looking around in panic. He expected to see Kamoshida's dingy dungeon, but instead he was in a alleyway in front of...his school? He rubbed his eyes and slapped his cheeks in disbelief. Was that a dream?? Is he dreaming now??? It took him a second but he also realized that his eye was healed...and if his eye was healed then- 

He patted his butt and his stomach, it was weird. He ...remembered what Kamoshida did to him, and in a way he still felt its lingering effects, but overall he felt fine??? He stood up, groaning as he did, before getting yet another realization. He stood up! His leg! He looked down at the leg that was supposed to be broken but was clearly fine. All the bells and whistles were in place. 

"Uh Ryuji?"

"NNYAAGH!!"

Ryuji jumped at his name being called and whipped around. It was Ren! He was here too! And he was holding small black cat. He stood up straight, embarrassed at his outburst and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh h-hey dude!" He turned his gaze away from Ren slightly, remembering that he sucked his dick so willingly. "So uhhh do you know what the hell just happened?

Ren blushed lightly and nodded, gesturing to the cat in his arms. "Yeah uh...Morgana here saved us from Kamoshida. Something happened to me that gave me the ability to fight, and I was able to carry you to the front of the Castle. After that we suddenly wound up here again. All our injuries were healed too."

"Yeah you're welcome!!!" The cat chirped up. Normally the fact that a cat talked would have derailed Ryuji completely, but instead he sunk back down to the cement with his head in his hand. 

"You mean...that all really happened...? I...I..." Ryuji's voiced had become a hushed whisper. Sure it was great and convenient that evidence of his assault were gone and his leg wasn't actually broken, but the fact remained the same. 

That the assault *happened*. Kamoshida really had raped him and turned him into a pathetic, crying mess. He was so conflicted, would he had rathered staying in there to be his sex slave for God knows how long and accepting his fate, or being back in the real world where the proof was gone but he still remembered and felt it?! Not to mention he and Ren...

Ren let Morgana down and went to Ryuji's side, who flinched ever so slightly at his touch, be resigned himself to it.

"Hey...Morgana was explaining to me that there's a way to make him pay for what he did. He said I have the potential to summon something called a... Persona? We can make him regret doing what he did!"

Ren looked enthused and hopeful, but Ryuji couldn't match how he felt. He was feeling so lost and confused...none of this made sense. He got up without warning and turned his back to Ren, shoving both hands in his pockets, still feeling the tingling of the restraints on his skin. 

"I uh- I can't help you there man. This is all beyond me a-and I'd just get in the way. Good luck or whatever, sorry..."

And then Ryuji was gone. Running off and out into the streets to who knows where. Ren couldn't deny he was a little....heartbroken? He picked himself from off the ground and offered a arm to Morgana, letting him jump onto his shoulders. No words were spoken between the two as they headed off toward Cafe LeBlanc. 

-

The school bell rang, and Ryuji despised it. It was the next day after the ...incident, and he couldn't get a lick of sleep. Memories of the assault raged through his mind, unconscious or not. He so badly hated Kamoshida so much, he didn't understand the conflicting bubbling underneath. He walked through the halls of the school like a zombie, looking down at his shoes and away from anyone's gaze. 

Ren was putting some books away in his locker when he saw Ryuji looking worse for wear. He started to call out and wave to him, but Ryuji picked up his pace and ignored him, his face looking sad...and lost. Ren put his hand down and sighed, readjusting his bag and walked in the opposite direction. 

Ryuji felt bad about ignoring him but he'd be lying if he said he also wasn't dreaming about sucking Ren off. In another life it might have been different, but who knows. 

Suddenly a chill ran down his spine and felt a malevolent presence behind him. It was ....Kamoshida. The REAL Kamoshida. Ryuji began to sweat furiously as the volleyball teacher placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Come with me to my office, Ryuji." His voice was stern and devoid of any hint of his true intentions. Ryuji gulped, hearing his name come out of Kamoshida's mouth shook him to his very core. Before he knew it he found himself shuffling after Kamoshida, following him all the way to his office. The amount of students dwindled as they got closer, and when Kamoshida held the door open for him, Ryuji looked around.

No one was around, and it was so ...empty. So quiet. His mind was screaming at him to not go in, but his body moved on its own, almost as if someone else was controlling him like a puppet.

Kamoshida followed behind him and locked the door. The small -click!- was deafening to Ryuji, making him aware on how isolated he really was at this moment. Ryuji walked in and stood awkwardly, never removing his gaze from the floor. Kamoshida made his way in front of the blonde and towered over him. 

Neither of them talked for a few minutes, the silence absolutely killing Ryuji on the inside. His stomach was forming knots and his hands were getting sweaty. The anxiety was unbearable. 

"So" Kamoshida said, breaking the silence first. Ryuji let out a gasp, not realizing he was holding his breath. 

"I had a mmm pretty interesting dream last night. Normally I don't pay any mind to dreams, but this was pretty hard to ignore."

He started to circle around him; like a vulture stalking a dying animal, his movements were slow, but deliberate. He was a hunter. Ryuji never met his eyes once.

"I owned a Castle if you can believe it. I was ruler of the land and everything the light touched! As far as dreams go, its pretty basic, but that's not the interesting part." 

His hands slinked their way around Ryuji's shoulders and toward his throat, causing Ryuji to instantly freeze in place, his eyes widening. His body stiffened up like a signpost, incapable of moving or speaking a word. They were so big and overpowering around his tiny neck. They never tightened, but instead traced a circle around his Adam's apple.

"The interesting part was, that you were there Ryuji. You were there throwing yourself on me? Calling me your King. You gave yourself to me willingly." He lowered his head to Ryuji's level, getting so dangerously close to his ear, Ryuji could feel his hot breath gracing his cheek. 

"Get on your knees, Ryuji." His voice was pure venom that was poisoning Ryuji's mind. His body began to shake horribly as tears erupted from the corners of his eyes. He found himself obeying, and started to kneel down. This wasn't him, this wasn't right. Every inch of him was screaming to run, run away from here!!!! His mind was yelling at him with all its might but his body was reacting all on its own.

Kamoshida released his cock from his garments and hovered it in front of Ryuji's face, his other hand caressing the blonde hair on his head, twirling it between his fingers. 

"Suck me off, Ryuji." 

Everything came crashing onto him at once as he got a serious case of deja vu. Unable to resist, he opened his mouth to take in Kamoshida's penis, and began to bob back and forth. Tears still staining his cheeks, his hands put together as if he was still handcuffed.

"Ohhhh fuck Ryuji. Looks like we had the same dream, hmmm?"

Kamoshida moaned lustfully and grabbed Ryuji's head, beginning to thrust into him now with quicker speed. Why was Ryuji letting this happen again?! He could have run away but he didn't! Why??? He had no answer however. His head was empty as he sucked on Kamoshida's dick dutifully, even finding himself moaning from doing so.

He swallowed without question, gulping it all down like it with was water. Almost as if his body was programed to do so, running on auto pilot.

"Get on the desk, remove your pants." Kamoshida commanded and Ryuji complied. He laid on his stomach with his ass facing Kamoshida, his eyes desaturateded and lifeless. Again he was letting himself get fucked... but what made this encounter different from before was that Kamoshida prepared him, pulling out a bottle of lube from his drawer. 

It wasn't long till he was done and proceeded to force his way inside his hole, sliding in all the way till Kamoshida hit Ryuji's ass with his hips. 

"Aaahnnn..." A moan escaped Ryuji's mouth, his face flushing with red. Kamoshida chuckled at this and grabbed a fistful of hair and started pounding. He didn't know what happening to him anymore. Kamoshida was his enemy but here he was taking his cock in his ass. How could he so vehemently hate this but allow it to happen?

"Say it." Kamoshida hissed, furiously thrusting in and out of his student's body without remorse, getting drunk off the pleasure of violating a 16 year old. God his hole felt so good, it was insane.

"Ah...ahh" Ryuji was losing himself in the attack, gripping onto the edge of the desk for dear life. All he could focus on was the hot throbbing cock stabbing into him over and over. 

Ryuji winced as his head was pulled backward, Kamoshida yanked on his messy mop of hair, pulling him up and almost vertical. Hissing again into his ear, never once stopping his assault. 

"Say. It." 

"My...my King..." Ryuji's shame reached maximum capacity. He had offered his body to Kamoshida on a silver platter, of course he was gonna devour it without a second thought. Ryuji had lost all sense of himself, surrendering himself to lust.

Kamoshida came as soon as he said King, grunting wildly while holding Ryuji steady as he empited all of his seed into him. As soon as he was down, he dropped the boy without a second thought and tossed him a towel.

Ryuji bounced as he hit the ground, exclaiming out in pain. This had no effect on the teacher, who simply buttoned up his pants back up and walked away, waiting near the door.

"Clean yourself up and get dressed. You need to get to your next class. I'll give you a permission slip. Hurry up."

Ryuji blinked slowly and did what he was told. Wiping himself down the best he could and putting his pants back on. He groaned putting them on, really feeling the soreness now, but pushed past the pain. Not wanting to take too long and piss Kamoshida off.

He walked toward the door, wobbling slightly with each step. Kamoshida grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around, planting a deep kiss onto Ryuji's lips. He didn't fight it nor recuperate it, instead he merely let it happen. He wasn't really there anymore. He had become a phantom. A shadow of his former self.

A paper was shoved in his hand as he was pushed out the door. Kamoshida's hand was still on Ryuji's shoulder, gripping it tight.

"You're to join my volleyball team. Practice is every other day after school. On the days we don't have practice, you'll be getting private lessons with me, understand? I was getting tired Mishima anyway."

Ryuji felt like he was sinking. All his anger and fighting spirit he had before the past two days were completely gone. He knew this was wrong, so horribly wrong, but it felt like there was a 100 foot wall obstacle in every direction. He was stuck.

Ryuji gulped and lowered his head, nodding with the smallest voice possible.

"I understand...my King."


End file.
